


Production 0.4

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: FIx It, FUCK EPISODE FOUR, I'M DOING THIS AGAIN TRUST ME, I'M NOT OVER EPISODE 4, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The production for Mirai-hen is running smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Production 0.4

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK THIS ANIME. I HATE IT. I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT IT FML.
> 
> I'm kidding I love it so much.

All was going according to plan.

The falling shot between the two was only on its 4th take, a record low throughout the Mirai-hen production, and it was glorious.

Despite his old age, Kazuo Tengan was still a brilliant actor, able to endure almost anything, and he was easily able to match up to the younger and more naïve cast with ease. Each one of his lines was delivered with genuine emotion, each action and expression believable, and his ability to act as a literal chair for the actors behind the Future Foundation cast was astounding.

Though Kyosuke Munakata was no slacker either. He wasn't a young actor, per-se. He was brought into the business just after leaving high school along with his two other childhood friends, but this was his first time on a production on this big of a scale. But his determination and dedication to his role shone through in his practically faultless performance.

Makeup and SFX were a collaboration between the 'True Ultimate Despair' Junko Enoshima and Hifumi Yamada, with help from the detective Kyouko Kirigiri to keep things realistic to contrast with the series Zetsubou-hen running alongside this production.

The clapper sounded the end of the take, and Kyosuke rose from his Seat against the fabricated rubble, using his fake sword to prop himself up before taking a few steps towards the much older man. He held a hand out to help him, which Tengan gladly took, the two taking a step away from the pole now splattered in fake blood. Chisa, from backstage, ran and almost tackled Kyosuke with a hug, kissing his cheek and congratulating him on another amazing performance. A similar congratulation was shouted from a distance, as Juzo was slowly making his way into the scene, hands in his pockets and Koichi and Kirigiri not too far behind, the former smiling to himself as he popped the cap on his flask and the latter nodding her approval.

Episode 4 was a wrap. Now to wait for those reviews.


End file.
